historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 4
Nieuwe Tijdinghe wt Switzerlant, Bohemen ende Vranck-ryck. (New Tidings from Switzerland, Bohemia and France) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 11 January 1622. Summary Venice, December 1621 News from Sankt Gallen* that Archduke Leopold* raising troops to be garrisoned in Constance*, Werlingen*, Zel* and other positions on Swiss border, in order to take Sankt Gallen, Zürich* and Bern* should the Swiss enter the war. Spring will reveal all. The Swiss have held a meeting at Baden* and decided to enter the war. Bern and Zürich are levying troops; weapons and artillery being moved from Prättigau* to Feldkirch*, where His Highness is only allowing Catholic worship. Altars and images erected in Maienfeld*; Mass already being said. 6,000 men raised for House of Austria in the 'three Bunden', but not yet known where they will serve. Vienna, 1 December 1621 *Young Prince of Anhalt* arrived here on 26 November. He is hoping to be allowed to leave soon and kiss the Emperor's* hands; his lodgings are not under guard. Nothing new about the Hungarian peace negotiations; ceasefire till St George’s day being discussed, but the Hungarians pillaging in Moravia* and "on this side". *Despite cavalry garrisons as far as Ungarisch Altenburg*, Hungarians daily raiding from Schut as far as Fisschet; nobody dares leave Pressburg*, but Turks have withdrawn from around Budiano. The Emperor holding on for Polish help, and it is said that Young Prince of Poland* is to invade Upper Hungary and Transylvania* with thousands of Cossacks*. *Bethlen Gabor* and his army are close to Broot in Hungary. 30 of our horsemen lay in wait for Count of Turren, who rides to hunt almost daily, but that day it was Hans Muller*, ex-Vice Chancellor to Palatine Frederick, whom they captured. He revealed that Jägerndorf* has resolved to invade Silesia*. Prague, 2 January 1622 [dateline vere 2 December?] *Citizens of Tabor* to be punished by a large fine for their obstinacy and damage to the kingdom. Wittingau & Clingenberg have declared that they will defend themselves. *Lord Adam von Waldstein* arrived here yesterday to replace the Prince of Liechtenstein*, who is summoned to court, as Regent or Governor of the Kingdom until His Imerial Majesty's arrival. *On 24 November the Elector of Saxony*, after feasting Princes & States of Silesia* at Breslau*, returned to Sweinitz and Gauor. France *It is understood that the murderers of Seigneur de Boësse* have fled to the town of Monheurt*, on the Garonne in Guyenne. *Lord Constable* was very ill and those of Montauban* in discord, the citizens having fought with the garrison, and many killed; a pound of ox meat is going for 20 stivers. The Duke of Angoulême* defeated the convoy which hoped to supply the town, having 1,500 horsemen in the field day and night to prevent provisions, and 6,000 foot to hold forts around Montauban. *The Parlement of Bordeaux* has declared Seigneur de la Forte and all his children guilty of High Treason; they have been hanged in effigy. Paris, 21 December 1621 *Huguenots in Languedoc tried to take Béziers*, the strongest town in the province, with 1,500 men; but (praise God) failed and lost 600 men. *It is said that Duke de Chaulne has received Royal commission & patent to raise 12,000 men between Picardy and the Île de France. King* still expected here by the end of the year. Transcription Front page :::1622 no. 4 (11/1) :::Ianuarius, 1622. 4. :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe wt Switzerlant, Bohemen ende Vranck-ryck. :::Eerst Gedruct den 11. Januarij 1622. :::commanders on horseback :::T'Hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven ... Content not available end matter Bibliographical information Sig. D4; 8 pp. ; ; Ghent University Library Category:History of news Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed in Antwerp 16220111 1200 1201 1202 1200 1221